


Хаос в Чертогах

by Danko_Hell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mind Palace, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danko_Hell/pseuds/Danko_Hell
Summary: — Как это возможно?— Что?— Почему ты здесь?— А где мне ещё быть?— Тебя не должно тут быть. Это же мои Чертоги. Я тут всё контролирую.— Конечно, контролируешь, — кивнул Джон. — Потому я здесь.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Хаос в Чертогах

Вначале Чертоги не представляли из себя ничего особенного. Просто белая комната, где постепенно скапливались тщательно отбираемые Шерлоком знания. Когда он пошел в школу, в чертогах появились стол со стулом, чтобы удобнее было что-то изучать. Постепенно стены и пол в комнате начали окрашиваться и она стала напоминать его спальню, но другой мебели в ней не было.

Когда он поступил в универ, Чертоги резко преобразились. Теперь они напоминалаи его комнату в общежитии. Только теперь начали появляться шкафы, коробки, даже платяной шкаф. А еще стул со столом сменились диваном. Старенький, потрепанным, но приемлемо удобным. И долгое время Шерлок думал, как же вышло, что теперь Чертоги стали меньше, ведь эта комната меньше его старой спальни. А потом он открыл дверь общажной комнаты и оказался в старой спальне. Тогда он понял, то отныне его Чертоги Разума будут только расти в площади, а еще, что нужно будет делать в них регулярную инспекцию, чтобы убедиться, что там не завалялось старой бесполезной информации.

При одной такой чистке Шерлок так увлекся, что стер, какого числа день рождения мамочки. Хорошо, что дотошный Майкрофт предупредил Шерлока за месяц, что тот должен будет явиться на юбилей.

Когда Шерлок увлекся наркотиками, он долгое время не заходил в Чертоги. Сидел у порога и боялся открыть дверь, потому как ожидал увидеть развалины. Это было не тогда, когда он только начал, а когда уже его тело валялось в притонах, пока мысленно он валялся у дверей Чертогов лишенный сил и желания открывать дверь. Возможно, если он не откроет дверь, то эти тьма и разруха не проберутся внутрь.

Он решился открыть дверь, когда был в больнице и проходил последнюю стадию лечения. Он долго мялся у порога, оглядываясь, чтобы нигде не поджидала тьма, готовая в любой момент ворваться и уничтожить все, что он так долго оберегал. Когда он, наконец, толкнул белоснежную дверь, он почувствовал, словно с шеи сняли камень, тянущий его на дно. Комнаты целы. Хотя в них, конечно, словно стадо прошлось, такой был беспорядок, но все было цело, а уж расставить по местам он всегда может.

После этого он усиленно занялся своими Чертогами. Они потеряли очертания комнат и представляли собой коридор, где было множество высоких дверей, ведущих в необходимые ему помещения. Все воспоминания о доме он сложил в старой спальне. Память о людях в его жизни хранилась рядом, в былой комнате Майкрофта. Его комната из общежития была забита только предметами и науками, что он изучал. Другие воспоминания ему не хотелось хранить. Он только оставил на стене висеть листочек с именами, кого повстречал, кто знает, зачем. Однако в эту комнате все его знания не влезли, понадобились еще две, в виде маленького лекционного кабинета и университетской лаборатории. Знания, что казались ему важными, он складировал в первой комнате, где всегда оказывался первым делом закрыв глаза, если только он не хотел зайти с парадного входа. Это была просто серая комната со шкафами вместо стен. Все маловажные знания, но которые удалять не стоило, складывал в таких же кладовых в другом конце коридора. Увы, были и такие воспоминания, которые было бы легче забыть, но без них Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком. Они были в самом конце коридора и закрыты на замок. Так надежнее.

Но первая комната. Она его волновала. Раньше у нее был более приятный вид, да и в ней было удобно работать, а теперь это просто склад. С этим нужно было срочно что-то делать. Но не было такого помещения, которое бы идеально подходило ему для становления во главе Чертогов. Все, что он вспоминал или придумывал, были то большие, то маленькие, то с ненужной мебелью, то вообще без нее. Все не то.

Так было, пока он не зашел впервые на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы осмотреть, какую квартиру предлагает ему для снятия эта очаровательная миссис Хадсон. Тогда, окинув квартиру первым же взглядом, он понял очень важную вещь: вот так должна выглядеть главная комната, святая святых его Чертогов. А еще он понял, что однозначно подпишет с хозяйкой контракт.

Комната в Чертогах преобразилась, стоило Шерлоку внести в ее оригинал череп, первым делом, как делают по обычаю с котами. Когда он разложил вещи в настоящей квартире, он уселся в одно из кресел, то, что ему больше приглянулось, закрыл глаза. А когда открыл, то оказался в точной копии квартиры, разве что напротив не было ненужного второго кресла. Он прошелся по ней, заглядывая в ящики и шкафы, где все автоматически рассортировалось. Пару раз, конечно, пришлось перенести документы из одного места в другое, но это не заняло много времени. Еще он обратил внимание, что на этом ярусе квартиры столько места, что разум автоматически заблокировал подъем в верхнюю комнату за ненадобностью.

В настоящем же мире он долго думал о судьбе второго кресла, решая, стоит ли избавиться от него или затащить в пустую комнату наверху. А потом к нему в новую квартиру пришел новый клиент и сел в кресло напротив, и Шерлок подумал, что порой и от него будет польза в реальности. О его судьбе в Чертогах он не задумывался ни на секунду.

Пока однажды не открыл глаза, с четким понимаем, что он сейчас во дворце своего разума, и не наткнулся взглядом на это самое кресло. Он даже подзавис на время, обдумывая, с чего бы произойти такой существенной перемене. Догадка теплилась где-то на задворках: сегодня в обед он познакомился с военным доктором Джоном Ватсоном и пригласил его смотреть квартиру. И тот вроде не выглядел сильно напуганным или возмущенным, но это же не значило, что он однозначно согласится на переезд. И даже если он переедет, то зачем бы появляться креслу в Чертогах? Это требовало изучения, но позже, у него через час встреча с потенциальным соседом.

Джону хватило окинуть квартиру беглым взглядом, чтобы сказать, что она ему очень даже нравится. Тогда Шерлок ощутил некоторое родство с мужчиной — ведь он был того же мнения. А потом ворвался Лестрейд, позвал на дело, и Шерлок было кинулся следом, как вдруг замер на лестнице, постоял пару секунд и поднялся обратно, как раз когда Джон Ватсон воскликнул «К дьяволу ногу!». Шерлок хмыкнул. Это обещало быть интересным.

Лежа на диване в реальности, Шерлок ходил по квартире в Чертогах, проверяя свои записи и известные ему факты. И, что странно, не испытывал никакого неудобства из-за нового кресла стоящего на выходе с кухни. Они огибал его так легко и естественно, словно оно тут стояло с самого появления Чертогов.

Шерлок узнал предназначение второго кресла на следующий день после завершения дела. Следующий день после того, как Джон ради него пристрелил человека. Сидя в кресле, он не мог понять, удалось ли ему уйти в Чертоги, потому как, открыв глаза, он вновь наткнулся на Джона. Тот, как и настоящий, сидел в своем кресле и читал газету. Заметив на себе взгляд Холмс, Джон-в-Чертогах опустил листы и с улыбкой поздоровался, после вернулся к чтению.

— Как это возможно? — хмурился Шерлок, забыв даже, зачем зашел в Чертоги Разума.  
— Что?  
— Почему ты здесь?  
— А где мне еще быть? — с улыбкой выгнул брови фальшивый Джон.  
— Тебя не должно тут быть. Это же мои Чертоги. Я тут всё контролирую.  
— Конечно, контролируешь, — кивнул странный Джон. — Потому я здесь.

Это вовсе сбило Шерлока с толку, и он резко вышел из задумчивости, чем спугнул настоящего Джона, что убирал со столика рядом пустую кружку из-под чая.

— Боже, и часто ты так? — спросил он.

Но Шерлок, слишком потрясенный произошедшим, не ответил. После этого он избегал Чертогов дня два, ограничиваясь лишь быстрым выуживанием информации через отверстие для почты во входной двери.

Когда же он решил, что этот глюк должен был пройти, он, как несколько лет назад, мялся у двери, не решаясь её открыть. Как вдруг она распахнулась сама и на пороге стоял улыбающийся Джон, то есть не Джон.

— Ты, наконец, вернулся! Я начинал волноваться, — сообщил он, пропуская Шерлока в «квартиру». После чего зашел на кухню, поставил чайник и указал Шерлоку на кресло, приглашая присесть.

Холмс во все глаза таращился на этого ненастоящего Джона и не заметил, как действительно сел в кресло. Джон принес чай и протянул одну из кружек Шерлоку. Что за чёрт, он же в Чертогах, тут нет смысла есть или пить.

Это он и заявил, отказываясь взять кружку.

— Да, но тебе нравится, когда он приносит тебе чай, — кивает Джон, а Шерлок вздрагивает. Джон из его Чертогов говорит о реальном Джоне как о другом человека. Что за чертовщина.  
— Ты Джон? — спросил он.  
— Я Джон, — кивнул тот.  
— Нет, не Джон, — хмурится Холмс.  
— Ага, не Джон, — глядит на него вирус.

Шерлок хватается за волосы и слегка тянет себя за них. Он совершенно ничего не понимает. Что происходит?

— Кто ты? — спрашивает он.  
— Ты знаешь, — пожимает плечами «Джон».  
— Не знаю.  
— Знаешь.  
— Прекрати этот цирк! — рявкает он.  
— Ну так прекрати, мы же в твоей голове, — добродушно хмыкает Джон.  
— Я тебя не создавал.  
— Нет, я сам, — соглашается он и это поражает Холмса.  
— Это невозможно.  
— Только не для меня, Шерлок, — он произносит его имя так, как больше всего понравилось Шерлоку — восхищенно и радостно, покорно и доверительно. Холмс заставляет себя не отвлекаться.  
— Что ты?  
— Ты знаешь, — спокойно кивает Джон.  
— Не знаю, — искренне растерян мужчина.  
— Знаешь, просто не наблюдаешь, — лукаво улыбается тот.

Они сидят в молчании уже пару часов. Шерлок разглядывает этого Джона с ног до головы, ища хоть какой-то подсказки, ища что-то, что даст ему намек, ища какой-то прокол вируса, который выдаст его личину. И ничего не находит, потому что это просто Джон. И не Джон. Он выглядит идеально (в любом смысле этого слова) и вызывает доверие, но вот его поведение, его речь, его маневры, это не Джон. Это больше похоже на самого Шерлока. И все равно это не он, ведь он же вот он, сидит в своем кресле. Не может быть два Шерлока. То есть, гипотетически может, но тогда ему пора начать лечиться от шизофрении или диссоциативного расстройства идентичности…

И, что самое волнительное в этом молчании, этот Джон не занят делами, а тоже разглядывает Шерлока. Тщательно. С ног до самых кончиков завитков в волосах. И делает он это с легкой улыбкой, изредка покусывая губу или облизывая её, что вгоняет Шерлока в настоящую панику. И глаза этого Джона светятся счастьем и азартом, как в те разы, когда Холмс поражал его своими поступками или дедукцией.

Но Шерлок заставляет себя оставаться собранным и сосредоточиться на своих размышлениях. В конце концов, он подается на кресле вперёд.

— Ты собираешься уйти?

Джон искренне задумался, а потом весело улыбнулся и тоже подался вперед.

— Это зависит от тебя.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел, — заявил он.  
— О, нет, Шерлок, это не так работает, — слегка посмеялся тот.  
— А как? — развел руками.

Джон сделал сочувственный взгляд.

— Ты знаешь, как.

Шерлок сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться.

— Это сработает, если настоящий Джон уйдет? — попробовал он.  
— О, Шерлок, если он уйдет, мне придется тебя ударить, — сочувственно покачал головой НеДжон.  
— Чего? — нахмурился тот.  
— Ударить, — повторил тот, словно это что-то объясняло.  
— Значит и я могу тебя ударить? — догадался Холмс.

Джон промолчал, но хмыкнул так, словно глупее вещи в жизни не слышал. Как когда Джон в начале знакомства усомнился в дедукции Холмса.

— Проверим! — взмахнул рукой Шерлок, намереваясь ударить НеДжона, но тот вдруг пропал и в ту же секунду оказался за своим креслом, глядя на Шерлока со спокойной улыбкой.  
— Это мухлеж, — предупредил Холмс. Он был уверен, что сам он так делать не может (он пробовал).  
— Это не я, это ты, — невинно пожал плечами чужак.  
— Ну да, я не могу хотеть ударить тебя и не хотеть ударить тебя, — закатил глаза хозяин Чертогов.  
— Ну, не совсем, но суть правильная, — поджал губы НеДжон.

Шерлок фыркнул и вернулся в реальный мир. Настоящий Джон вернулся из магазина и раскладывал продукты по полкам. Шерлок злобно покосился на него. Это началось с тех пор, как появился Джон. Он что-то сделал с ним, что-то подсыпал, подсунул. загипнотизировал, отравил, он точно что-то сделал!

Вечером за ужином (карри, как Шерлок попросил утром) Джон то и дело пытался завести беседу, но упертое молчание Шерлока и хмурый взгляд не способствовали общению.

— Если тебе что-то не нравится, так и скажи мне, ладно? Слишком много приправы? — вздохнул Джон, складывая руки на груди.  
— Это вкусно, — спокойно возразил Холмс.  
— Тогда чем я заслужил это? — он указал на соседа.  
— Тебя слишком много, — сморщился Шерлок и продолжил жевать, глядя в тарелку.

Джон пораженно охнул, посидел пару минут и снова вернулся к еде. Больше они за ужином не говорили. Уже гораздо позже, когда Шерлок занимался делами в ноутбуке, а Джон смотрел телевизор, в комнате вдруг стало тихо. Телевизор выключили. Шерлок отдаленно понимал, что Джон был на середине фильма (понятия не имеет, зачем следил за этим), так что недоуменно оглянулся на телевизор, а потом на Джона. Тот встал с дивана и мялся на месте. Столкнувшись со взглядом Шерлока, он неловко потер шею.

— Я, лучше, пойду к себе, не хочу мешать. Знаешь, завтра можешь на меня не рассчитывать, я пойду устраиваться на работу. Ну, спокойной ночи, — и Джон быстро ушел к себе.

Шерлок же продолжал сидеть на месте и думать, почему Джон вдруг сбежал от него.

А потом было дело о китайском акробате, и Шерлок сумел отвлечься от своих мрачных размышлений о предательстве друга. Тот действительно нашел работу, что сильно мешало их совместному участию в делах. Он даже от обиды не пускал его в квартиры, которые осматривал, когда Джон-таки оказался свободен и согласился пойти с ним. Хотелось как-то ему отомстить.

А потом Джон сказал, что идет на свидание, и Шерлок удивленно уставился на него. И в какой-то момент ему показалось, что что-то внутри него глухо стукнулось, но он счел это шумом с улицы.

Погруженный в дело, не позволяющий себе отвлекаться на размышления о проблеме Чертогов, Шерлок так увлекся, что перестал замечать всё вокруг. Каков же был его… ужас, когда он понял, что Джона похитил их убийца. Это казалось невероятным, Джон же сильный, у него хорошие рефлексы, он же солдат! Ну да, солдат, а не профессиональный киллер, каким был их акробат.

И все время, что он поторапливал таксиста и обещал пятикратную сумму за пропуск светофоров, где-то в голове раздавалось имя Джона и этот странный глухой стук. Такой быстрый, взволнованный.

Все заглохло только в тот момент, когда он развязал Джону руки, связанные за спинкой стула. Тишина после стука казалась оглушительной, но он был рад, что всё вернулось в норму. И что Джон цел и даже не сильно напуган. В какой-то момент он даже подхватил его под локоть, чтобы тот, слегка растерянный после пережитого, не столкнулся с велосипедистом. Да так и держал его, пока они не смогли, наконец, поймать такси. И вдруг рука почувствовала ноющую боль. Он повертел её перед лицом.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Джон, тут же заметив манипуляции соседа.  
— Странное ощущение в руке.  
— Поранился? — спросил Ватсон и тут же взял бледную длинную руку в свои, чтобы разглядеть на свету из окон такси.

И ноющее ощущение пропало, а Шерлок почувствовал себя ужасно глупо, без какой бы то ни было причины. Джон долго разглядывал его руку, надавливал на разные места, пытаясь выяснить, где синяк или вывих, но ничего не обнаружил, а Шерлок был и вовсе в недоумении.

Когда они приехали домой, Джон налил им чая и плюхнулся в кресло, наконец, расслабляясь.

Шерлок понял, что тот не собирается разговаривать, потому решил проверить Чертоги.

— Добро пожаловать, — улыбнулся НеДжон.

Шерлок окинул его взглядом. Была в нём одна странность. Если раньше он был одет в то же, что и реальный Джон, то теперь остановился на той белой рубашке в клетку, черном свитере и кожаной куртке, в которые Джон был одет в начале расследования. Шерлок отдал должное, этот наряд Джону шел больше той синей рубашки, что он надел на свидание.

— Ты слышал стук? — спросил он.  
— Мда, — загадочно кивнул тот.  
— Это ты стучал?  
— М-м, нет, — отрицательно мотнул головой.  
— А что тогда?  
— Твое тело, — пожал плечами НеДжон, словно это было очевидно.  
— Мое тело не стучит, — возмутился Холмс.  
— О, нет. Оно постоянно стучит, непрерывно, с самого твоего появления. Оно не может не стучать, Шерлок, — снисходительно улыбнулся.  
— Сердце? Оно никогда не стучало так громко. Только при беге. А я мало бегал, — возмутился он.  
— Да, я заставил его так громко стучать, — кивнул он.  
— Но ты же сказал… — чуть не взорвался Шерлок, но вовремя заставил себя успокоиться.  
— Стучал не я, но я причина, почему стучало так громко. Ты же волновался за него, — качнул головой в сторону, словно указывая куда-то на реального Джона.  
— Ну, конечно, я волновался. Его могли убить, — непонимающе развел руками он. — Я часто спасаю заложников.  
— Но они не он, — хитро глянул на него НеДжон.  
— А в чем разница? — выгнул бровь Холмс.  
— Что ты почувствовал, когда его украли?

Шерлок искренне задумался. Если уж с кем и откровенничать, то только с самим собой.

— Я был взволнован.  
— Просто взволнован?  
— Удивлен?  
— И все?  
— Напуган?

НеДжон рассмеялся.

— Говори, не угадывай, — с улыбкой попросил он.  
— Я был напуган. Наверное, очень напуган. Я боялся опоздать.  
— Да, — кивнул Джон, словно до Шерлока дошла какая-то невероятная тайна. Но она не дошла.  
— И?  
— Боже, обнять и плакать, — грустно усмехнулся НеДжон.

И идея обняться вдруг показалась Шерлоку заманчивой. Он встал на ноги и вытянул руки. Обнять Джона хотелось, чтобы успокоить его. Чтобы успокоить себя. Чтобы просто обнять. Но он даже думать об этом не пытался в реальности, но кто помешает ему в Чертогах.

— О, Шерлок, — улыбнулся НеДжон, вытянул руки в ответ и подошел, но не близко, остановился в полуметре от него, всё в той же позе, готовой к объятиям. Шерлок не понял, в чем заминка, и сам сделал шаг вперёд, но НеДжон вдруг сделал шаг назад. Он шаг вперёд. Тот шаг назад. И снова. А руки всё так же приглашают обняться.

— Издеваешься? — рыкнул Холмс.  
— Шерлок, я страшно хочу тебя обнять, но ты не пускаешь меня, — печально опустил руки НеДжон.  
— Бред, я правда хотел обнять тебя, — обиженно заявил он.  
— Нет, не хотел.

Шерлок, возмущенный, ушел из Чертогов. Настоящий, живой, не отшатывающийся от него Джон заснул в своем кресле. Шерлок какое-то время понаблюдал за ним. Потом поднялся и замер с протянутой рукой. На какое-то время ему стало страшно, что этот Джон тоже отшатнется от него. Но он всё же пересилил себя и положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы слегка встряхнуть.

— Не советую тебе спать в кресле, — тихо проговорил он. Джон лениво проснулся и поднял уставшие глаза на Шерлока. Тот всё еще держал руку на плече друга, но оба этого не замечали.  
— Да, ты прав, спасибо, — взялся свободной рукой за шею Джон и слегка её размял.

Шерлок отпустил его и двинулся в свою комнату.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — доброжелательно бросил ему вслед Ватсон.  
— И тебе, Джон, — ответил он и закрылся в спальне.

С тех пор он периодически наведывался в Чертоги просто чтобы проверить, там ли еще НеДжон. Тот всегда радовался, когда тот приходит, как радуется сам Джон, когда Шерлок возвращается с дел, на которые изредка уходит один. Шерлок постепенно начал привыкать к этому гостю в Чертогах. И тот и не казался там гостем. Он по доброй воле сопровождал Шерлока по коридору к другим комнатам и помогал искать нужную информацию. Причем, именно он ее чаще и находил, словно путеводный свет. Шерлок начал общаться с ним на нейтральные темы, обсуждать теории, дела, эксперименты и, чаще всего, Джона. Но исключительно, когда рядом не было настоящего.

От свиданий Джон отказался после первых трех неудачных (сорванных 1 раз похищением, и остальные 2 раза Шерлоком).

— Пятница, вечер, а ты не ведешь какую-нибудь идиотку в ресторан? — скрывая интерес за грубостью, спросил Шерлок.  
— М-м, нет, — протянул Джон, упорно печатая их последнее дело в блог.  
— Почему?

Джон оторвался от ноутбука и удивленно посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Тебе это важно? — спросил он.  
— Я этого не понимаю.  
— А тебе важно понять? — настаивал Джон.

Шерлок промолчал и уткнулся обратно в микроскоп. Джон пожал плечам и вернулся к блогу.

— Да, — спустя час произнес Холмс. Джон оглянулся в недоумении.  
— Ты мне? — уточнил он.  
— Да, важно понять, — закатил глаза Шерлок от того, что приходится напоминать о их разговоре. Бога ради, Джон, прошел всего час, как ты мог уже забыть?

Джон медленно расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Что? — фыркнул Шерлок.  
— Я решил, что мне скучно встречаться со всеми этими девушками. Тратить на них время, деньги, хорошие вечер. Так что лучше посижу дома, или сорвусь с тобой на дело.  
— Мудрое решение, — заключил Холмс.

Шерлок некоторое время разглядывал его. Джон же почти сразу вернулся к блогу, всё еще улыбаясь чему-то.

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — сдался Шерлок во второй раз.  
— Так, я пошел к себе, если буду нужен — зови.  
— Джон, почему ты улыбался? — настаивал Шерлок, глядя, как сосед уносит с собой ноутбук и кружку с чаем.  
— И если будет дело, даже ночью — буди, у меня выходные, — сообщил Джон и скрылся на лестнице.

НеДжон помогал скрасить скуку, пока друг был на работе или ещё каких-то глупых делах, вроде похода в магазин или длиннющей поездки к сестре.

Кстати о поездке к сестре. Недавно Джон отбыл в такую, а Шерлок остался дома один. Недолго думая, он отправился в Чертоги, чтобы скоротать выходные с НеДжоном-но-почти-Джоном-же. Тот словно давно поджидал его. Он был домашних штанах, в которых Джон спал, и белой майке, которая прекрасно обтягивала тело и совершенно не скрывала накачанные крепкие руки.

Шерлок увидел его в таком наряде, когда ворвался в комнату за важной вещью, а Джон там отжимался. Холмс так и замер на пороге. И совершенно забыл зачем пришел. И на возмущение Джона про то, что нужно стучаться, он просто вылетел из комнаты, потому что было слишком много информации. Майка, мышцы, мощная спина, бицепсы, лопатки, пот, лохматые волосы, часть шрама из-под майки, военные кулоны на цепочке, крепкая шея, упругая задница, в конце концов. Он запрещал себе думать об этом. И не мог не думать об этом.

И только он начал отпускать этот образ, как снова столкнулся с ним в Чертогах. Он измученно поднял глаза к потолку и вздохнул.

— Зачем? — устало спросил он.  
— Ты хотел посмотреть, — расставил руки в стороны НеДжон, давая полюбоваться собой.  
— Хватит. У нас дело. Комната о людях скоро взорвется от переизбытка информации, — он сложил руки домиком.  
— Почему? — НеДжон деловито убрал руки в карманы штанов, что выглядело просто потрясающе. — Ты недавно наводил там порядок. Там куча места.  
— Не недавно, а две недели назад. Все из-за Джона, его слишком много… — начал было возмущаться он, как НеДжон понимающе протянул.  
— А, — улыбнулся он. — Ты думаешь, что информация о Джоне сохраняется вместе с остальными?

Это ввело Шерлока в ступор.

— А куда же ещё, — выгнул бровь он.  
— О, — довольно протянул тот и поманил Шерлока пальцем за собой (чёртов провокатор).

Холмс послушно пошел следом. Джон открыл дверь и они вдруг оказались в коридоре Бейкер-стрит, а не в коридоре Чертогов. Шерлок испугался, что бредит наяву, но заметил знакомую белую дверь в коридор вместо лестницы вниз. А вот лестница наверх была на месте. По ней НеДжон и повел его. Шерлок заставлял себя смотреть вниз, потому что сверху шагало тело Джона в обтягивающих штанах и это было невыносимо. Они остановились напротив спальни доктора.

— Готов? — ехидно спросил тот.  
— Это глупо, — закатил глаза Шерлок и сам открыл дверь.

Комната светилась. Грубо говоря. Просто лучи закатного солнца падали прямо в окно, отчего она вся освещалась приятным оранжевым светом. Редкие пылинки уютно парили в лучах. Шерлоку даже показалось, что вокруг стало теплее. Комната выглядела почти так же, как оригинальная, только почти все стены были увешаны фотографиями Джона. Как он улыбается, как смотрит на Шерлока в самом разном расположении духа, как он заваривает чай, как подает Шерлоку чай, как сидит в кресле, на диване, на стуле, как читает медицинский журнал, как смотрит глупую телепередачу, как работает на деле, как бежит следом, как сидит рядом в такси, как обрабатывает рану, как смеется, как молчит. Джон.

Вдруг его сильно толкнули. Он влетел в комнату и в шоке оглянулся. НеДжон спокойно зашел следом.

— Какого черта?  
— Я говорил, что без него, буду тебя бить, — приподнял руки тот, оправдываясь.  
— Зачем? — недоумевал Холмс, возвращаясь к изучению комнаты.  
— Это моя работа, так надо, — признался он.  
— Что это за место? — с надеждой на разговор без утаек спросил Шерлок.  
— Всё так, как есть. Твоя комната о Джоне, — огляделся незнакомец.  
— Зачем мне отдельная комната о Джоне?  
— А кто я такой? — спросил тот в ответ.

Шерлок замер в недоумении.

— Я понятия не имею, — буркнул он и подошел к прикроватной тумбочке.  
— Вот и я не знаю, — усмехнулся в ответ собеседник.

На тумбочке дымилась кружка чая.

— Без сахара и молока, чёрный, крепкий, — встал рядом с ним НеДжон, тоже глядя на кружку. — А ещё, — он коснулся кружки и на её белой основе появилась эмблема КАМК. — Да, так. Ты ещё работаешь над этой комнатой, я помогаю.  
— Я не помню, чтобы делал её, — возразил Шерлок.  
— О, ты просто даже не осознаешь этого, — тепло улыбнулся НеДжон, или это атмосфера в комнате так влияет на них. А еще Шерлок заметил, что НеДжон впервые стоит так близко к нему, стоит качнуться в боку, и они соприкоснуться плечами. И Шерлок решает попробовать.

И сталкивается в невидимой стеной. Словно между ними толстое стекло, но Шерлок же видит, что ничего нет. Они же так близко. В чем же дело?!

Он ударяет кулаком по стеклу. НеДжон спокойно поворачивается к нему и смотрит грустно-грустно. Так Джон смотрел на него, когда они поссорились до его поездки к сестре. Они так и не помирились. А ведь из-за такой глупости устроили скандал. Он просто сорвался, когда Джон завел милую беседу с официанткой, пока Шерлок допрашивал ее босса. Джон не понимал, в чем причина злости, ведь они говорили о банальных новостях мира и оба не мешали Шерлоку. Шерлок злился, что Джон не понимает, как его это задело. И почему его это задело. Правда, последнее он и сам не до конца понимал.

— Почему? — снова ударяет он по невидимой стене. — Я ненавижу это!  
— Шерлок… — грустно произносит НеДжон и кладет на эту стену руку. Там, где задержался кулак Холмса. Он, немного помедлив, расправляет кулак и кладет на то же место. Если бы не стена, они бы коснулись друг друга. Они бы взялись за руки. Они бы переплелись пальцами. Они бы… Что угодно, лишь бы не эта стена.

— Почему я не могу коснуться тебя? — спрашивает он.  
— Потому что ты боишься меня, — вдруг отвечает тот.

Это совершенно новая информация. И сказана с куда большей серьезностью чем все, что тот когда-либо говорил ему.

— Не боюсь. Я не знаю тебя, но не боюсь, — упрямится Шерлок.  
— Нет, ты боишься. Страшно боишься. И не только меня. Ты и его тоже боишься. Боишься нас обоих. Так сильно, что даже не даешь тебя коснуться, — объяснил НеДжон.  
— Но почему? — спросил он сам не зная о чем именно.  
— Потому что если я коснусь тебя, ты всё поймешь, — вздохнул НеДжон и убрал руку.

Шерлок снова сжал пальцы в кулак, но просто держал его на стене.

НеДжон слабо улыбнулся. После чего дунул в сторону Шерлока. Его отшатнуло от стекла, как при входе в комнату. Опомнившись, он увидел, что НеДжон уходит из комнаты.

— Сиди здесь сколько хочешь, а выйдешь, я снова тебя ударю. Пока он не приедет. А может и дольше, кто меня знает, — бодро сообщил он и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Шерлок какое-то время пытался всё переварить. Огляделся. Вздохнул. И вышел из Чертогов.

Оглядевшись, он не нашел признаков чужого присутствия. Значит, недостаточно долго. Джон ещё не вернулся из поездки. Сколько он вообще провел в Чертогах? 2 дня. Сейчас ночь. Значит оставалось дождаться утра.

Немного помедлив, он встал с дивана и выглянул в коридор. Тишина. Была середина двух ночи, так что это и не удивительно. Немного постояв на месте, Шерлок поднял глаза с одной лестницы на другую. Он долго разглядывал ступеньки и ковер на них, когда внутри у него все сжалось, и стало как-то и тяжелее дышать и тревожно на душе. Но это быстро прошло. Так же быстро, как тычки НеДжона. То есть так он его бьет?

Поднявшись наверх, Шерлок снова не стал медлить у двери и открыл её. Внутри было темно. Затянутое небо не пропускало сегодня лунного света, потому только одинокий уличный фонарь освещал пространство вокруг. Шерлок не стал зажигать свет. Он огляделся. Пустые стены, всего одна фотография на тумбочке. Лежит изображением вниз. Шерлок поднял её. Джон с товарищами в Афганистане. Это была странная находка. Раньше Шерлока никогда не замечал, чтобы в комнате были хоть какие-то фотографии. Погруженный в разглядывание, Шерлок плюхнулся на кровать. Какой мягкий матрас. Это вредно для спины Джона.

И вдруг он заметил, что когда садился, фотография в рамке накренилась и за ней показалась другая. Удивленный и заинтересованный, он открыл рамку и убрал военное фото. Под ним оказалась его фотография. Ну, точнее их с Джоном. Он помнит её. Лестрейд снял их, когда Шерлок и Джон поймали для него очередного убийцу. И пока на заднем фоне в полицейскую машину усаживали негодяя, Шерлок с Джоном на переднем плане шли прямо в сторону Лестрейда, но оба не смотрели на него. Потому что Шерлок смотрел в сторону с легкой ухмылкой на губах, а Джон смотрел на Шерлока, смеясь. Он тогда рассуждал о том, как бы им было легче работать, если бы у нарушителей порядка был топографический кретинизм, как кара за злодеяния. Это развеселило их обоих. И Лестрейд, странный тип, сделал фото, и только потом уже крикнул, чтобы они не хихикали на месте работы полиции. Ни один из них не извинился.

Шерлок и подумать не мог, что Лестрейд отправит это Джону. А Джон это распечатает. И поставит в рамочку. И будет прятать под другой фотографией. Но зачем? Поставив рамку в её истинном виде на место и отбросив лишнюю фотографию в сторону, Шерлок огляделся. Джон, в отличии от Шерлока, был приучен к общепринятым нормам порядка, потому все его вещи были убраны в шкафы и комоды, ничего лишнего. Из декора только несколько безделушек, которые Шерлок периодически брал с дел, но которым не находил места в гостиной или своей спальне. Тогда он лично врывался в комнату, ставил куда-то трофей и так же спокойно уходил. Джон ругался на него, ворчал, клялся поставить замок на дверь, но каждый раз Шерлок снова заходил. И все оставленные им вещи стояли там же, где их оставили. И судя по отсутствию большого слоя пыли, часто протирались и возвращались на законное, или не совсем, место. Зачем тогда он вообще возмущается, если в итоге все равно оставляет все вещи так, как Шерлок их поставит?

Шерлок посмотрел себе за спину. Двуспальная кровать стояла один боком плотно к стене и, судя по пролежням в матрасе, Джон чаще спал именно возле стены. Почти вплотную. У этого был смысл. Он говорил, что ему лучше спится, когда он чувствует прикрытие со спины. Стена — чем не прикрытие. Чем дольше ему удается остаться во сне ближе к стене, тем спокойнее проходит его ночь. На этой кровати спит Джон. И вдруг она стала невероятно интригующим объектом для изучения. Шерлок откинулся на спину и вытянул руки над головой, касаясь пальцами стены. После развел их в стороны. Обыскал пространство под подушкой. Ну, конечно, Джон забрал пистолет с собой.

Вдруг Шерлок почувствовал, что в комнате стало ужасно холодно и словно было тяжело дышать. Тогда, вместо того, чтобы выйти, он решительно поднялся на ноги, сорвал с заправленной кровати одеяло, скомкал его на краю, а сам пробрался к месту у стены, уложил голову на подушку, свернулся в клубочек и закрыл глаза. Он хотел полежать так всего несколько минут. Или часов. Но он никак не планировал, что уснет. Ведь Джон должен вернуться утром и он ни в коем случае не должен увидеть его здесь. Но он уснул. Не помнит как, но точно уснул.

Но вот он распахнул глаза и оказался в комнате Джона, залитой закатным солнцем, где на кровати, рядом с дымящейся кружкой стоит новая рамка с их фото, а все стены завешаны изображением Джона. Но не это было важно. Он лежал у стены, а на месте рядом разлегся НеДжон, сложив руки на груди и задумчиво глядя в потолок.

— Ты, — хрипло проговорил Холмс.

НеДжон встрепенулся и повернулся на бок, чтобы быть с ним лицом к лицу.

— Эй, доброе утро, — задорно улыбнулся он.  
— Судя по солнцу, сейчас вечер, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Тут всегда вечер. Ты любишь проводить с ним вечера, — ответил тот.  
— А он? — тихо отозвался Холмс.

НеДжон удивленно уставился на него.

— А Джон любит проводить со мной вечера? — спросил он, глядя словно сквозь собеседника.  
— Ты хочешь это узнать? — уточнил он.  
— Очень хочу, — простонал Шерлок.  
— Тогда скажи, кто я, Шерлок? — попросил он.

Тот состроил гримасу мучения.

— Я не знаю, кто ты! — рявкнул он.  
— Дорогой, ты знаешь, — ласково улыбнулся он и протянул руку. И коснулся лица Шерлока. Невесомо. Но прикосновение было. И оно было теплым. Таким ласковым. Таким приятным.  
— Не может быть, — выпучил глаза Шерлок.  
— Может, — кивнул тот.  
— Ты не можешь… — начал в панике он, весь напрягшись.  
— Могу, ты разрешил.  
— Как?  
— Ты разрешил себе признаться в этом, — ответил НеДжон.

Они мочлали.

— Итак, ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал это? — усмехнулся Джон, переместив свою руку в непослушные растрепанные со сна кудри. И снова по телу пробежалось такое тепло. Шерлок и не думал, что его Чертоги могут быть так чувствительны.  
— Я не могу поверить, — вздохнул Шерлок.  
— Можешь, — серьезно кивнул НеДжон.  
— Этого не может быть, — он зажмурился.  
— Может, — вторил НеДжон.  
— Ты — то, что я испытываю к Джону. Ты — моя любовь к нему.  
— Ага, — поддакивал голос.  
— Я люблю Джона, — открыл глаза Шерлок.  
— Что? — в шоке спросил Джон, сидящий рядом с запущенной в волосы Шерлока рукой.

Шерлок уставился на него. Темный силуэт друга в освещении пасмурного утра не предвещал ничего хорошего. Сумка с вещами у двери тоже. Рука в волосах была невероятно теплой. На тумбочке стояли две дымящиеся от чая кружки, которые, видимо, только что принес Джон. Реальный Джон. Джон. Тот, который укрыл Шерлока одеялом, раз сейчас тот под ним. Тот, который, видимо, проводил рукой по его лицу, а теперь трепал волосы в попытке разбудить. Тот, который приехал от сестры и застал Шерлока спящим в своей постели на своем месте. Тот Джон, который сейчас услышал его признание.

Шерлок испуганно уставился на Джона, поджав губы. Тот пялился на него. И оба ошеломленно молчали.

Вот Джон отстранился назад, чтобы сесть на кровати ровно, и его рука покинула свое положенное место в волосах Шерлока. И в этот момент его пробил холодный пот. Он резко подорвался с места и вжался в стену. Взгляд Джона приковывал. Шерлок бы, честно, сбежал прямо сейчас, но не мог больше пошевелиться под этим взглядом. Таким недоверчивым и печальным. Как раз таким смотрел НеДжон, когда Шерлок отказывался называть его настоящее имя. Любовь. Чёрт бы её побрал.

— Шерлок, — наконец произнес Джон. — Что это значит?

Шерлок затравленно молчал.

— Шерлок, я… — начал было Джон, но тут его голос сорвался и он отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками, чтобы несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть. А Шерлок не уверен, хочется Джону рассмеяться или наорать на него, послать к черту, схватить вещи и навсегда уйти.  
— Я не… — все же выдавил из себя Шерлок. — Я не это…

Джон резко оглянулся на него, в ожидании ответа. И Шерлок охнул. На лице друга была такая мука, какой тот ещё не видел. Он словно еле держался, чтобы не развалиться на кусочки прямо здесь и сейчас. И всему виной Шерлок и его глупая любовь. Прекрасно. Просто потрясающе.

— Ты что? — попросил продолжения тот, сжимая кулаки. Он снова сменил позу и теперь сидел туловищем к Шерлоку, подложив одну ногу под себя. Такая открытая поза для того, кто так не хочет, чтобы сказанное повторяли?  
— Я люблю тебя, — ляпает Шерлок и падает вниз. Прыгает с обрыва. Срывается со скалы. И вот-вот разобьется о скалы.  
— О, Шерлок, — выдыхает Джон. Он забирается на кровать, хватает Шерлока за плечо и тянет его на себя. Тот в ужасе ждет удара или что его сбросят с кровати, но вместо этого оказывается в теплых мягких объятиях.

И абсолютно не понимает, как в них оказался. Джон обнимает его крепко, широко, обхватив его спину, прижимая себе настолько, насколько позволяют их позы. И поначалу Шерлок в растерянности, но потом замечает, что руки Джона сжаты в кулаки, а он сам слегка трясется. Он отталкивает Джона, скорее рефлекторно, чтобы узнать, в чем дело. Тот, тоже, словно от неожиданности, хватается за его плечи, не желая отпускать.

— Скажи, что это не шутка. Не эксперимент. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это реальность, — просит Джон и смотрит на Шерлока так, словно тот не прыгнул с обрыва, а столкнул с него Джона, и он держится за край одной соскальзывающей рукой.

Шерлок, вдруг начиная ощущать невероятную легкость, обхватывает лицо Джона руками, призывая посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Я тебя люблю, и это реальнее всего на свете, — отвечает он. По щеке Джона скатывается слеза. Шерлок стирает ее большим пальцем. Джон тянет его на себя и снова крепко обнимает. И только тогда Шерлок слышит тихое и невероятно облегченное «Я тоже люблю тебя».

Он не помнит, как они от объятий перешли к поцелуям. Может Шерлок толкнул его и впился ему в губы, как только услышал эти слова. Может Джон, когда наобнимался, ласково отстранил его и легко и целомудренно поцеловал. Может они оба, поддавшись единому порыву, просто повернули головы и их губы встретились. В комнате Джона в Чертогах с того дня лежит все три воспоминания. Возможно они все правдивы в неизвестном порядке. Возможно ни один из них.

Шерлок точно помнит, как, оторвавшись друг от друга, они не могли разорвать объятий. И только один раз Джон подался назад, чтобы взять с тумбочки кружки.

— Ты замерз, — сообщил он.

Шерлок положил руки на кружку и держал, несмотря на ожигающее тепло.

— Спать у стены холодно. Ты так точно заработаешь хондроз. А еще твой матрас слишком мягкий для твоей спины, это вредно для твоего плеча, — начал Холмс.  
— Ну, спасибо, — буркнул Джон.  
— Поэтому я считаю вполне логичным и абсолютно необходимым тебе срочно переехать в мою комнату. И я готов предложить свою грудь как прикрытие для твоей спины, — заявил он.

Джон смотрел на него и на его лице медленно расцветала такая улыбка, какую Шерлок впервые на нем видел. Столько эмоций в ней было. 

Сразу после Ватсон наклонился вперед. Шерлок был хорош в понимании намеков, и их губы снова встретились, в этот раз в легком поцелуе. И, кажется, в голове Шерлока прозвучал голос Джона «Да». Или это был очень тихий шепот в губы. В общем и целом, не важно. НеДжон Любовь, довольно улыбаясь, сидела в кресле Джона и внимательно записывала все ощущения. Шерлок ей потом спасибо скажет. Наконец в Чертогах наступил мир и покой. Что уж говорить про реальность.


End file.
